Hardin/Gallery
Official Artwork Hardin-FE1 Artwork.png|Official artwork of Hardin from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light hardinFE3.jpg|Official artwork of Hardin from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Hardin.png|Official artwork of Hardin from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Hardin (Fallen Heroes) Heroes.png|Artwork of Hardin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Hardin (Fallen Heroes) Fight.png|Artwork of Hardin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Hardin (Fallen Heroes) Skill.png|Artwork of Hardin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. Hardin (Fallen Heroes) Damaged.png|Artwork of Hardin in Fire Emblem Heroes by Daisuke Izuka. File:Hardin.jpg|Official artwork of Hardin from The Complete. File:Hardin FE3-TCG Close up.jpg|Official artwork depicting a close-up version of Hardin's TCG Emperor artwork. File:Hardin Nyna Gharnef.png|Official wallpaper featuring Emperor Hardin splayed against a backdrop that is designed with the silhouettes of his younger self, Gharnef and Nyna. File:Hardin, Nyna, and Camus (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Hardin (along with Camus and Nyna) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. DaisukeIzukaHardin1.jpg|Hardin as a Cavalier by Daisuke Izuka. DaisukeIzukaHardin2.jpg|Hardin as a Paladin by Daisuke Izuka. DaisukeIzukaHardin3.jpg|Hardin as an Emperor by Daisuke Izuka. File:FE12EmpHardin.PNG|Artwork of a soulless Hardin decked out in his emperor garb from the New Mystery of the Emblem background website. FE12wallpaper4.jpg|Artwork of Hardin from New Mystery of the Emblem. Trading Cards File:HardinTCG.jpg|Hardin, as he appears as a Level 10 Cavalier in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Hardin TCG 3.jpg|Hardin, as he appears as a Level 20 Paladin in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Hardin TCG 2.jpg|Hardin, as he appears as a Level 20 Emperor in the sixth series of the TCG. CipherHardin3.png|Hardin as an Emperor in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherHardin2.png|Hardin as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherHardin.png|Hardin as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:CorruptedHardin&Nyna.jpg|CG artwork of Hardin pulling Nyna towards a door, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:CoyoteAndRedDragon.jpg|CG artwork of Hardin and Minerva meeting from Archanea Saga. File:BSFE-Hardin.jpg|CG artwork of Hardin bidding Minerva farewell from Archanea Saga. File:HardinBattlesDoluna.jpg|CG artwork of Hardin fighting off the remaining Dolhr forces in order to get to Nyna from Archanea Saga. File:HardinMeetsNyna.jpg|CG artwork of Hardin calling for aid after Nyna collapses in his arms from Archanea Saga. FE11 Chapter 5 Opening.png|Hardin and Nyna in Shadow Dragon. File:FE12EventChapter05.png|CG artwork of Hardin featured alongside the palace of Archanea from New Mystery of the Emblem. File:evt 05.png|CG artwork of Hardin threatening Marth from New Mystery of the Emblem. Nyna and Hardin FE12 2.png|CG artwork of Hardin and Nyna greeting their subjects in New Mystery of the Emblem. Nyna and Hardin FE12.png|CG artwork of Hardin and Nyna's loveless marriage in New Mystery of the Emblem. Marth meets Nyna FEWSD.png|Hardin, Marth, and Nyna in the Shadow Dragon background website. HardinEmblemFE12.PNG|Flashback to Hardin being secretly envious at Marth being handed the Fire Emblem by Nyna in the New Mystery of the Emblem background website. FE12HardinGharnef.PNG|A depressed Hardin being visited by Gharnef in the New Mystery of the Emblem background website. FE12EmpHardin.PNG|Hardin in the New Mystery of the Emblem background website. Portraits File:FE1Hardin.png|Hardin's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Hardin.gif|Hardin's portrait in Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem. File:HardinEvil.gif|Hardin's portrait in Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSHardin.gif|Hardin's portrait in Archanea Saga. File:HardinSD.png|Hardin's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:EmperorHardinEvil.png|Hardin's corrupted portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:EmperorHardinNormal.png|Hardin's normal portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Portrait Hardin Dark Emperor Heroes.png|Hardin's Dark Emperor portrait in Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots File:EmperorFE12.png|Hardin's battle model as an Emperor in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Heroes Hardin (Fallen) Sprite.png|Hardin's sprite as the Dark Emperor in Heroes. Miscellanous Hardin card 25.jpg|Hardin as a Cavalier in the One Hundred Songs Of Heroes Karuta set. HardinMangacolor.JPG|Hardin as he appears in the Shadow Dragon manga File:HardinManga.JPG|Hardin, as he appears in the manga adaptation. DaisukeIzukaEventHardin2018.jpg|Sketch of Hardin and Marth by Daisuke Izuka from the Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Summer Party in Nagoya, Japan during August 2018. Cipher2019.png|Marth, Caeda, Hardin, Katarina, Clarisse and Legion celebrating 2019 by Daisuke Izuka. Category:Character Gallery Page